


Our time is running out.

by Kaesteranya



Category: X/1999
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should never be the one to save you, ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our time is running out.

  
He is only more like himself when he is asleep, she finds herself thinking. Gone are the dimples and the twinkling eyes, smoothed over in rest and dreaming, but he’s still young, made younger than his actual years by his desire to live every moment to the fullest, and it shows. There are bandages wrapped about his body, covering up the extent of just how much loving her has broken him, but she knows that he’ll stand after all of it is over and position himself, more than ready to leap right back into the line of fire and do it once more and as many times as he needs to.

  
That, Arashi realizes, is the reason why she needs to leave. Not because she has lost her cold purity and her powers along with them, not because she’s too weak to fight for her own sake, but because of the possibility that she’ll miss out on being vigilant just once and turn about in time to see Sorata destroy himself for her all over again.  



End file.
